1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery storage tray.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable batteries, which can be repeatedly charged and are small-sized, large-capacity batteries, are typically used as power sources for various portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, camcorders, cellular phones, etc.
In the manufacture of a rechargeable battery, the battery typically subjected to an aging process to effectuate its capability as a proper battery. The aging process is typically a process for charging a rechargeable battery immediately after the rechargeable battery is formed. At this stage, the rechargeable battery typically generates an electrochemical energy by electrical energy supplied thereto.
The aging process is typically performed on a plurality of rechargeable batteries. To this end, a tray for storing the plurality of rechargeable batteries is required.